


A New Story

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Deja Vu [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: A random idea turned into this, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, I don't think Roman's in this story, I'll add more tags as i go, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, You might cry, a lot of logicality, he's very upset, it's getting angsty guys, texting fic, virgil is a little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Logan goes to text his sister his new number, but one wrong number later, he's texting a complete stranger. One conversation turns to five, and soon, Logan is head over heels. Will it work out, or they meant to be just friends?Updated at least once a week.





	1. Chapter One

Logan: Hayden, this is my new number.

?: I’m not Hayden, but nice to know.

Logan: My apologies, I must have made a mistake.

?: Nah its cool

?: Wanna just chat for a while?

Logan: I don’t even know you

?: The name’s Patton Morales.

Patton: Now can we talk?

Logan: It’s not safe to text and drive.

Patton: Touche

Patton: Maybe we can talk later.

Logan: Not likely.


	2. Chapter Two

**10/09**

Patton: Ru bizy

Logan: No

Logan: Why are you still texting me?

Patton: we can b friends

Patton: And i wanna learn ur name

Logan: You should learn proper grammar

Patton: Hardy har har

Patton: But seriously

Logan: My name’s Logan

Patton: Coolio

Patton: Sounds like a smart person name

Patton: You already know my name

Patton: What’s your favorite color?

Logan: Dark blue

Logan: And yours?

Patton: Light blue actually

Patton: What’s your favorite food?

Logan: I quite enjoy Russian food.

Patton: Really?

Patton: Any reason why?

Logan: I was born in Russia.

Logan: My family moved to America when I was 15.

Patton: How old are you now?

Logan: 27

Patton: I’m 32

Patton: Nice to know we’re close in age

Logan: Indeed

Logan: So what is your favorite food?

Patton: I like pizza

Logan: Pizza is delicious

Logan: I’m afraid I must leave

Patton: ttyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since the first chapter was so short, I should post another one today. So, here I am. I'm going to try and post as much as I can while this is still a texting story. I plan on adding actual lengthy chapters in the future, but we'll see how it goes.


	3. Chapter Three

**10/14**

Patton: Hey Lo.

Patton: Ru free rn

Logan: What’s up?

Patton: The ceiling

Logan: I’m suddenly not free anymore.

Patton: Sorry

Patton: What are you doing on this fine Sunday?

Logan: I’m chilling with my brother.

Logan: I haven’t seen him in a while. 

Patton: That’s cool.

Logan: What have you been doing?

Patton: A little bit of housework. 

Patton: My friend invited me to a party, which I’m excited about.

Patton: tbh i’m at a point in my life where things are same old same old

Logan: I’m sorry to hear that

Patton: It’s fine

Patton: u txting me is the most interesting thing to happen

Patton: And I still don’t really know you

Patton: We should meet each other sometime!

Logan: Or not

Logan: I’m usually busy

Patton: Maybe in the future.

Logan: Keep dreaming

Patton: What’s 1+1

Logan: Two

Patton: What’s 4-2

Logan: Two

Patton: Who wrote Tom Sawyer

Logan: Twain

Patton: Put them all together

Logan: Two two Twain

Patton: HAVE A NICE TWIP

Logan: Bye

Patton: Wait no

Patton: I’m sorry

Patton: I’m a man of puns

Patton: Logan please

Patton: Fine be that way.

Patton: Not like I wanted to talk to you at all.


	4. Chapter Four

**10/17**

Patton: Logan?

Patton: Logan, you wanna talk?

Patton: I was fired today

Patton: I’m looking for a job

Patton: I’m alone in my apartment and it isn’t fun

Patton: I’m used to being talking to people

Patton: But my roommate is currently in jail

Patton: Okay

Patton: I’ll leave you alone

Patton: Seems ur quite busy

Patton: Like you said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in one day? Yeppers, to make up for not updating yesterday. Not to mention, all these chapters are pretty short, and I'm currently writing chapter seven. I hope you guys like this story so far!


	5. Chapter Five

**10/18**

Logan: I’m sorry Patton

Logan: I was attending my daughter’s field trip to the zoo.

Patton: It’s fine

Patton: I can’t expect you to drop everything for little old me

Patton: My friend came over anyhow

Logan: Still, I’m sorry. 

Patton: So you have a kid?

Logan: Three

Logan: Maddyline, whose field trip I attended, is seven.

Logan: Opal is five.

Logan: And Virgil is two.

Patton: Neato

Logan: Do you have any kids?

Logan: Or a significant other?

Patton: No

Patton: I had a boyfriend about six months ago

Logan: What happened?   
Patton: I caught him cheating on me

Patton: I guess I suspected it, so it didn’t hurt much.

Patton: But if you have kids, you must have someone.

Logan: A lovely lady named Karissa.

Logan: I’m curious

Logan: Why is your roommate in jail?

Patton: Oh

Patton: Someone sent the police a tip that he had a hit list.

Patton: They came to investigate.

Patton: And found a whole bunch of illegal and stolen drugs in his room.

Patton: They checked me out

Patton: But I didn’t know anything about it. 

Logan: Oh

Patton: Yeah

Patton: It sucks

Patton: He seemed like a cool guy

Logan: I mean, my brother did drugs for a while and no one knew anything of it.

Logan: But that was in high school.

Logan: He’s ten years sober.

Patton: Well, at least we know it isn’t the same guy.

Logan: Considering my brother doesn’t have a roommate, it was quite obvious. 

Logan: I know I’m the one that usually leaves the conversation, but I have to pick the kids up from school. 

Patton: Okay

Patton: I guess we’ll talk later. 


	6. Chapter Six

**10/20**

Patton: Hey Lo

Logan: Hello Patton

Patton: Wow

Patton: That’s the quickest you’ve ever responded.

Logan: My son keeps handing me my phone when it dings.

Logan: He’s being very shy today.

Logan: My sister and her kids are over for Opal’s birthday. 

Patton: So she’d be six now, right?

Logan: Yes

Logan: She’s excited because she can finally get the glasses she wanted.

Patton: Awwwwwww

Patton: She sounds like a sweetheart.

Logan: She’s like her mother.

Patton: I know this is random

Patton: But since you came from Russia, 

Patton: Do you know any R ussian?

Logan: Конечно          **(means of course)**

Patton: Wow

Patton: I wish I knew a different language.

Logan: I could try to teach you.

Patton: Really?

Logan: Sure

Logan: Just not right now because my sister’s trying to take my phone. 

Logan: I must leave again. 

Patton: Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Google Translate for all the foreign language stuffs, so if I make mistakes, it's Google's fault. That being said, thanks for reading my story so far, I'll be back again tomorrow! Hopefully.


	7. Chapter Seven

**10/23**

Logan: Is this Patton?

Patton: yeppers

Logan: I’m Hayden

Logan: Logan’s sister

Logan: Little does my brother know I swapped our phones

Patton: Sounds evil

Logan: More fun than anything

Logan: I hear Logan’s been talking to you quite a bit.

Patton: He was trying to text you, but messed up the number.

Logan: So I’ve heard

Logan: I pretended to be mad at him for that.

Logan: Я все еще люблю его (I still love him)

Patton: I forget that you would know Russian too

Logan: Not as much as Logan, who went back to Russia for six months to visit our grandpa on his deathbed.

Logan: He was the only who had enough money to travel back

Logan: And the only one who cared

Logan: Our grandpa was a wretched man.

Patton: I’m sorry to hear that

Logan: It’s fine

Logan: Shoot Logan’s chasing me around to get his phone back

Logan: I’m sorry about my sister’s antics. 

Patton: It’s fine, she’s really nice

Logan: Not when you’ve lived with her for half of your life.

Patton: I’ve never had sibling problems

Logan: Then you are a lucky man

Patton: I guess so

Patton: Anyway, I have to go

Patton: I have a job interview

Logan: Good luck

Patton: Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, look how much our boys have grown through this trashy story! I hope you guys enjoy this so far!


	8. Chapter Eight

**10/31**

Logan: Счастливого Хэллоуина          **(Happy Halloween)**

Patton: What does that mean?

Logan: Happy Halloween

Patton: Ru taking your kids trick or treating

Logan: But of course

Logan: Halloween is one of the best holidays

Logan: We don’t celebrate Halloween in Russia

Patton: Really?

Patton: I can’t imagine life without Halloween

Logan: I can

Logan: But it’s one of my favorite American holidays

Patton: Do you celebrate any Russian holidays still

Logan: Yeah

Logan: Not all of them, but some of them

Logan: I celebrate Epiphany

Logan: International Women’s Day

Logan: Maslenitsa

Logan: Easter and Christmas

Logan: Russia Day

Logan: And Knowledge Day, which just celebrates the start of school.

Patton: That’s a lot of holidays

Logan: I suppose so

Logan: Are you doing anything for Halloween?

Patton: Some friends and I are getting together and hanging out

Logan: That seems nice

Logan: I forgot to ask

Logan: Did you get the job?

Patton: No

Patton: You should probably know that I’m gay

Patton: And the manager was a total homophobe

Patton: So I wouldn’t have wanted to work there anyway

Logan: Oh

Logan: Sounds like the manager was a terrible person

Patton: So you’re not gonna judge me because I’m gay?

Logan: Of course not

Logan: Я всегда буду поддерживать тебя                      **(I will always support you)**

Patton: I have no idea what you said but okay!

Logan: You’ll know one day.

Logan: I’ll talk to you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready you guys. Today and tomorrow are fluffy, slightly emotional, absolutely adorable updates. Nothing wrong, everything's fine. But starting next week, things are taking a turn for the worst. Prepare for a trip to Angst Town!!!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**11/2**

Logan: Have you found a job yet?

Patton: Yup

Patton: I work at a flower shop now.

Logan: That’s interesting

Logan: My mother used to work at one.

Logan: She taught me everything she knew

Patton: Awwwww

Logan: I tried working at a flower shop once

Logan: Didn’t inherit my mother’s talent

Patton: That’s too bad, we could’ve worked together

Logan: I suppose we could’ve

Logan: But I’m actually a high school science teacher

Logan: I find it much more enjoyable

Patton: Are the kiddos nice

Logan: Some are, yes

Logan: There’s always those troublemakers tho

Patton: Say, what’s ur favorite flower

Logan: Blue roses

Logan: They symbolize mystery and intrigue

Logan: I also just really like the color blue

Patton: ME TOO

Logan: Calm it down Patton

Logan: This does not call for so much excitement

Logan: We already knew these things

Patton: True

Logan: So what’s your favorite flower

Patton: I quite like lilacs

Logan: Youthful innocence

Patton: You really do know your flowers

Logan: I would never forget

Logan: They were my mother’s passion

Logan: And I suppose they are secretly mine

Logan: Even tho I can’t garden

Patton: It’s nice to hear you get passionate about something

Patton: I bet your mother is a nice lady

Logan: She was

Logan: But then my father killed her

Patton: Oh

Patton: I’m sorry

Logan: Thank you

Logan: I did not expect to be so sad today

Patton: Everyone gets sad sometimes

Logan: Ur a good friend Patton

Patton: As are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, the week has come to and end! Starting next Monday, we have angst week, and exactly one week from today-AKA, next Friday-I have a full fledged chapter prepared. Not a texting conversation, but a detailed chapter like from all the other stories I write. I literally have all of next week's chapters done, I'm so excited! I'm not usually this ahead on my stories, so you should be proud of me. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, and thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them so much!!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I literally just updated. Like I said last chapter, I made all of next week's chapters already, BUT I made another chapter, that's really upsetting, and decided that was the best way to end angst week. So, I'm starting angst week right now, and next Friday, get ready for a chapter that'll make you sad.

**11/10**

Logan: Hey Patton

Logan: You haven’t texted me in a while

Logan: I know I sound overly concerned but this is quite unusual

Logan: Usually you text me first

Logan: You’re probably busy

Logan: I just want to make sure you’re okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author don't even know if this qualifies as angst, but whatever. Just a warning, all the updates until next Thursday-the real chapter-are going to be fairly small, so bear with me here. ANYWAY, I'll see you guys next week!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**11/12**

Logan: It’s been two days since I last checked in on you

Logan: It’s been ten days since we had that conversation

Logan: Did I do something?

Logan: I’m sorry if I messed this up

Logan: Just pls text me once you read this?

Logan: I’m honestly very worried

Logan: I’m sorry

Logan: I know I’m overreacting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I miscalculated the number of chapters I have. So, expect a double update on Thursday. Also, next week's a shortened school week, so double updates each day until there's no school. If anyone's wondering, I've got thirteen already made chapters. This is because I have absolutely no life. Hope you're having a wonderful day!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**11/13**

Logan: Gosh darnit Pat

Logan: I’m really worried

Logan: I told you I’m not usually open about my feelings

Logan: But I truly care for you

Logan: I’ve never made friends easily

Logan: And the friends I have made have left me

Logan: Do you know how nice it was to have someone to talk to?

Logan: Someone who actually cared about me that wasn’t family?

Logan: Please don’t leave me Patton

Logan: Please


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**11/22**

Logan: Счастливого дня благодарения                     (Happy Thanksgiving)

Logan: I’m still worried

Logan: I suppose we live two different lives

Logan: And you’re probably busy

Logan: But just one little hi

Logan: Just so I know you’re okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So, I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow, which is when I post chapters. The drama club is gonna be gone for the day-we're going to see Sweeney Todd, which I'm really excited about! Which is why you're getting two updates today.   
> Also, is anyone else having troubles updating certain stories? I tried posting a new chapter of School and it said the site wasn't available, yet I can update this story just fine. I'm just so confused.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

******12/1**

Logan: Patton

Logan: Patton please

Logan: I know I’m probably bothering you

Logan: But I’m really worried.

Logan: It’s been almost a month

Logan: Funny, we only knew each other for a month before you disappeared

Logan: Please Patton

Logan: I need you


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**12/8**

 

“Hey Logan, I have some amazing news to tell you.” I set my phone down, looking up into my wife’s dark brown eyes. They bring me so much comfort, knowing that there’s someone who loves me, someone who will never let me go. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled back into a braid, falling lightly over her shoulder. It was true: I was utterly in love with my beautiful wife, Karissa Brenslie-formerly known as Karissa Morgan. “I’m pregnant.” I smiled, knowing that was the reaction she wanted. Yes, it was happy news, but I was still so worried about Patton. Karissa couldn’t tell how fake it was, sitting next to me on the couch and kissing me softly.

“How far along do you think you are?” I asked once she pulled away. We hadn’t had sex in a while, so she’d have to be at least two months in already.

“Probably since September or October. It’s hard to tell since I don’t get morning sickness and it takes until the fifth month for me to actually get a stomach.” A soft laugh. “I hope it’s another little boy, so Virgil has a friend.” A real smile curved my lips as I thought about my son. Virgil Brenslie was the sweetest little boy, a lot like me when I was a young child. He was extremely smart, even though he didn’t speak much. He was speaking at ten months old. Opal didn’t start talking until she was one and a half, but then she wouldn’t stop. Maddyline didn’t talk until she was three, and even now, she’s quite the silent child.

“I’m just glad we can have our family grow.” Karissa smiled at me, getting off the couch.

“It’s getting quite late. I’m going to make some dinner. Go check on the kids, make sure they’re doing okay.” She went through the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room. I could hear the pots and pans moving as she looked for something to cook with. Karissa and her older sister owned a business together, and moments like these-moments where everyone was together in the house-was rare. Family dinners came once every full moon, discluding family events such as birthdays and holidays. I was grateful we would all get to spend time together.

I climbed the stairs, listening for the tell tale signs that Opal and Maddyline were with Virgil. Opal and Maddy had a room downstairs, but they preferred to play in Virgil’s upstairs room. I could hear Opal’s laughter and Maddy’s screeches, alerting me to their presence. I knocked on the door before ducking out of sight. The door creaked as it was pushed open.

“There’s no one there.” Opal told Virgil and Maddyline, closing the door once more. “Do you think it’s a monster?” I could hear Virgil’s squeak of fear and Maddy’s unamused snort. Maddyline claimed she was too old for these types of games, yet I always managed to scare her. I knocked on the door once more, staying where I was this time. When Opal opened the door, I started roaring like a monster, causing Virgil and Opal to start screaming. Maddyline jumped, a little scared. I come in their room, shutting the door behind me. Virgil crawls in my lap. Cuddling up to my chest, thumb in his mouth, free hand reaching for my phone.

“Daddy, why’d you have to scare us?” Opal demanded, reaching for her dolls she set down.

“That’s my job. To scare you, then comfort you when you’re scared.” I snatched my phone back from Virgil, putting it behind my back and out of his reach.

“I thought your job was to drive us to school, and pick us up, and love us no matter what.”

“There’s a lot that goes into being a daddy.” I reminded Opal, smiling as she mulled through it all. All three of my kids meant so much to me, made my life so much better. I was thankful I was able to be their father. I loved all of them unconditionally.

“Love us ‘ever and always?” Virgil asked, wrapping his hand around one of my fingers.

“Forever and always.” I promised.

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


“You remember the rules, right?”

“Of course.”

“Mess up, and you’ll be right back here where you started. _Alone_.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the chapter I've been wanting to post for a while now. Be prepared for tears and a complete change of story because this is a wild ride. Don't worry, I actually started crying while writing this.

**12/10**

Patton: Hey Lo

Patton: Sorry I made you feel bad

Logan: Dear goodness Patton

Logan: You’re alright

Patton: Yeah

Patton: I was on a vacation and like an idiot, left my phone at home

Patton: When I got back yesterday

Patton: I put it on the charger

Patton: And promptly passed out

Patton: I’m sorry

Logan: No, it’s fine

Logan: I’m just glad you’re okay

Patton: Anyway, I’ve done some thinking

Logan: Yes?

Patton: I don’t think we should talk anymore

Patton: We don’t know each other that well

Patton: Our lives are heading in separate directions

Patton: And idk

Patton: I guess I don’t really like you as much I thought

Logan: Oh

Logan: I guess you’re right

Logan: Goodbye Patton

Patton: I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**12/10**

Logan: I f**ked up Hayden

Logan: Patton broke off our friendship

Hayden: Bastard

Hayden: Don’t be upset Logan I’m heading over

Hayden: Dylan’s got a day with the kids today when they get home from school

Hayden: Any reason why you guys broke up

Logan: He said our lives were heading in different directions

Logan: And that we didn’t know each other well

Hayden: *sshat

Hayden: I thought you guys were genuinely getting along

Hayden: I’m on your street

Hayden: Alrighty Logan

Hayden: Time to binge watch those movies you like so much while eating ice cream


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**12/15**

?: Nice to see you are of some use

Patton: Why can’t you just leave me alone?

Patton: I never did anything to you

?: YOU WANTED TO STEAL MY LIFE

?: You stay away from Logan ya hear?

Patton: Our friendship is ended, isn’t it? 

Patton: I did what you wanted

Patton: Leave

Patton: Me

Patton: Alone

?: Just remember

?: I’m always watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Who is this mysterious person texting our dearly beloved Patton? Who knows?   
> Well, I do, I guess, but that is besides the point!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

##  **12/16**

?:: I AM SO DONE WITH THIS

Patton: Who dis be?

?: Hayden Brenslie

Hayden: Look ik y u broke up with Logan

Hayden: THAT IS NO REASON TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE

Hayden: My brother’s genuinely happy when he’s talking to you

Hayden: He’s started shutting off his emotions again

Hayden: HE HASN’T BEEN THIS BAD SINCE COLLEGE

Hayden: God d*mnit Patton

Hayden: Please start talking to him again

Hayden: I can’t stand it anymore

Patton: I can’t Hayden

Patton: I have my reasons

Hayden: What’s so important that you’re literally breaking my brother’s heart?

Patton: Wanna come over?

Hayden: Fine

Patton: Great we can have a nice chat and settle this so you don’t strangle me

Patton: 194 Cherry Street

Hayden: I’ll be there in twenty minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. So, I'll post another chapter later today. I just wanna make you all suffer and wait.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**12/16**

I was honestly terrified to have Hayden come over. How was I supposed to explain my situation to her? How would I stop her from strangling me if she didn’t believe what I told her? Who am I kidding, no one in their right mind would believe me. I went to the kitchen, putting some water in my flowery teapot and heating it up. Chamomile tea seemed to solve all my problems; maybe it would solve this one. 

Twenty minutes and two cups of tea later, there was a knock on my apartment door. My fears started back up again, and I was half tempted to act like no one was home. In fact, the only reason I didn’t hide was because that would just make things worse. I had to solve this like a man. I took a deep breath. I could do this. 

On the other side of the door wasn’t a girl, like I was expecting. Instead, it was a gorgeous human being with messy jet black hair. His baby blue eyes held a sadness that I wanted to get rid of. No one should harbor so much sadness. He absolutely towered over me-everyone did. I didn’t like to think of myself as short, just fun-sized. I realized I was staring and cleared my throat. This wasn’t the person I was expecting, I was expecting Hayden. 

“I’m sorry if I sound rude, but who are you?” I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. 

“I was sent here by a woman named Hayden Brenslie. She said it would be better if I came in her place.” Was Hayden really that upset? Did she hate me so much that she had to send someone to talk to me for her? That kind of stung, but I deserved it. I hurt her brother.

“Well, come right on in!” I plastered a fake smile on my face, thoughts swirling in my head, an endless loop of darkness. “I’m Patton Morales, just in case you didn’t know. I don’t actually know how much Hayden told you.” My face fell at the thought. How many people were going to get involved? I noticed the man stopped following me, so I turned to face him. “Is everything alright?” He didn’t say anything, but the sadness in his eyes seemed to double. Did I do something wrong? I always seemed to mess things up, one way or another. Wasn’t that why Miss Morgan hated me so much? 

“Why would you have the time of day to talk to my sister, yet you insist that we can’t be friends?” The man didn’t seem angry, no; he seemed resigned, so utterly defeated. Sister? 

“Logan?” That made sense. Hayden sent Logan here, hoping I’d be his friend again. It’s what I would do if things were reversed. This made everything ten times worse. I was trying to stay away from this man, yet here he was. No one had the right to look that gorgeous, it should be illegal.

“Well, it would seem I’m unwelcome here, so I’ll take my leave.” Leave? Oh no, I’ve really gone and messed up everything now. Why, oh why, did everything in my life have to take a turn for Complicated Valley. 

“Don’t leave, please.” I sounded pathetic to my own ears. No doubt Logan would leave, and he had every right to! I just wanted a chance to fully explain myself-the best I could, anyway. 

“Give me one good reason not to, and I’ll stay.” Logan’s eyes were narrowed, the sadness from earlier replaced with a red hot fury. I didn’t blame him; I hated me too, sometimes. 

“I regret it. I regret pushing you away.” I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I blinked it away. I couldn’t make him feel bad. “I was just scared that you’d realize you didn’t want a friend you would never meet, so I pushed you away like I always do when I’m scared.” It was a half-lie. I did push people away sometimes, but only when I knew our friendship would never work out. The real reason? It had to stay buried, away from anyone and everyone, especially Logan. He’d never believe me anyway, I was a complete stranger! Well, kind of, anyway. But I did regret losing our friendship, did regret pushing him away when I should’ve kept him close. “I’m sorry.” I couldn’t gauge Logan’s reaction, which was quite strange considering I was good at reading people. 

“Why didn’t you just talk through it?” 

“I usually push away my feelings to help others with theirs.” True. I didn’t like to burden people with my petty problems. It’s not the best way to deal with things, sure, but it’s been my mentality for so long that it’s become a habit I can’t break. I was thrown from my thoughts when someone’s arms wrapped around me. Logan. Logan was huggning me. I hugged him back, burying my face in his chest. I didn’t even realize I was crying, didn’t realize he was crying till I felt the wetness in my hair. How could two people who barely know each other get so emotional together?

After five minutes, Logan finally let go. He didn’t look sad or angry. Instead, he looked oddly content. Did that mean everything was going to be alright between us? 

“I forgive you Patton. Does this mean we can still be friends?” I nodded, a smile forming on my lips. A real one this time. Now that I met him, I realized he wasn’t anything like what I was expecting. He was taller, for one, and much more handsome. He had glasses identical to mine, which I didn’t hesitate to point out. The real Logan was much better than the one I had imagined. 

After three hours of chatting about everything and anything, Logan had to head home. It was sad, watching him go, but now that we knew each other in real life, I hoped we would be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. Right before I went to bed, my phone dinged with one text, letting me sleep peacefully for a change.

Logan: I had fun today, I hope we can hang out like that soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full blown chapter today, to start off Thanksgiving vacation! I may or may not post tomorrow, it depends. But if not, I'll be updating next Monday! I hope you guys have a wonderful Thanksgiving!!!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**12/18**

Logan: We solved our problems.

Hayden: See?

Hayden: I told you I was a genius.

Logan: I’m still smarter than you

Hayden: Shush

Hayden: What’s Patton like

Hayden: Like . . .

Hayden: Describe him in three words

Logan: Shorter than me.

Hayden: Everyone’s shorter than you!

Hayden: You’re a freaking giant.

Logan: He has really green eyes

Logan: Like the kind in the stories

Hayden: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Logan: Not gonna lie

Logan: He’s adorable

Hayden: u love him

Logan: I’m a married man

Hayden: Lighten up

Hayden: It was just a joke

Logan: I don’t do jokes

Hayden: I know calm ur jugulars

Logan: Stop

Hayden: Well, I g2g

Hayden: Have fun

Logan: Luv ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm at a hotel for the night, chilling with my dad, brother, and sister. We just got back from swimming, and we're currently watching Brave while my dad goes and gets ice cream. I figured it was a good as time as any to post some more chapters.   
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the support you're giving the story. I'm hoping that soon, we'll find out who's hurting our poor baby Patton! Honestly, it's what the characters decide to do, I don't have any control.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**12/22**

Logan: I’m not ready for this

Logan: The kids are gonna be home for eleven days straight

Patton: Oof

Logan: Since I get off work too

Logan: I’m watching them by myself

Patton: Karissa still has to work?

Logan: Yep

Logan: But not on the 24 and 25

Patton: I would hope she’d be home then

Logan: Yeah

Logan: Anyway, I hate to cut this short

Logan: But the kids are fighting

Logan: And Virgil’s screaming

Patton: Have fun


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**12/25**

Logan: Merry Christmas

Patton: Ooh, this is my favorite holiday

Patton: Mostly I just love the eggnog

Logan: What’s that?

Patton: YOU HAVE NEVER HAD EGGNOG BEFORE?!?!?!?!?

Patton: That is a sin

Patton: That’s it

Patton: As soon as you’re available

Patton: You’re trying eggnog

Logan: What are you gonna do, come over here to make me try eggnog

Patton: I’ll be over tomorrow at lunch

Patton: I’ll bring enough for everyone, don’t worry

Logan: ur serious about this

Patton: You can’t just not have eggnog

Patton: It’s the best part of all of December

Patton: It’s on sale

Patton: It brings the Christmas spirit

Patton: YOU LEAVE IT OUT FOR SANTA CLAUS SO HE BRINGS YOU THE BEST GIFTS

Logan: I thought you left out cookies and milk

Patton: If you leave eggnog instead of milk

Patton: you get more presents

Patton: That’s what my parents told me

Patton: Never failed

Logan: you do realize that was just ur parents right

Patton: Doesn’t matter

Patton: Eggnog is life Logan

Patton: December is almost over

Patton: Soon it will be too late and you have to wait another year

Patton: As ur friend I can’t let that happen

Patton: So yes

Patton: I’m coming over tomorrow just so you can try eggnog

Patton: I need ur address first

Logan: 275 Franklin Avenue

Patton: You’re not gonna regret this

Patton: Now I’m almost out of eggnog

Patton: So imma buy some more

Patton: You’ll be seeing me @11

Logan: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got sick over break, and lost all motivation to write. Now that my motivation's back, I'm swamped with stuff to do, and literally just have no time to write. So, time between updates may be less frequent.  
> After Saturday-which is my choir concert-I'll have more time. I'll have one more update sometime this week.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**12/26**

Patton wasn’t lying when he said eggnog was exceptional. Virgil refused to nap because he didn’t want his sisters to drink it all. That’s how we ended up on the couch, watching  _ The Goonies _ . It was a family favorite. Virgil had fallen asleep on my lap, which Maddyline and Opal had disappeared upstairs to play, not wanting to accidentally wake Virgil up with their movie reactions. Even if they’ve seen the movie thousands of time, they still shriek in fear every now and again. 

“Your kids are too precious.” Patton murmured, a smile lighting up his face. When Patton was smiling, the whole world seemed to light up. “And I must say, Opal’s rose-tinted glasses are absolutely adorable! I’ve always wanted kids.” His voice was slightly wistful, but soon he focused his attention back on me, smile never leaving his face. 

“I’m going to adopt a dog.” I told him, watching as his eyes lit up. While I thought his eyes were beautiful, his smile was definitely the best thing about him. That, and his ever optimistic personality. “Probably not anytime soon, I want the kids to grow up more so they’re not bullying the poor thing. But one day, I’m going to adopt a dog.” 

“Awwwwwww. I’ve always a wanted a cat myself, but I’m allergic. I used to have a pet dog when I was little, but then he got old and we had to put him to sleep.” Patton’s smile grew sad before perking back up again. “But I think it’s cool that you’re gonna get the kids a dog. They’ll probably really like a pet to play with.” Patton seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if imagining having his own family with pets and such. When I was younger, I claimed I didn’t want a family, insisting I would be a horrible father. Yet here I was, and I wouldn’t change anything. I loved my three kids-soon to be four-and loved my wife as well. I had my sister and my brother around, and now I had Patton. Sweet, adorable Patton who was too pure, too precious for the world. How I ended up with such an amazing friend was beyond me. 

Virgil started to stir-normal, since he’d been napping for two and a half hours-and started rubbing his eyes, yawning. Patton started cooing about how adorable Virgil was, and boy, was Virgil just eating up the attention. He even crawled out of my lap and into Patton’s. His messy black hair fell into his baby blue eyes as he ducked his head in Patton’s neck, hugging the adult-child. That’s how Patton acted: like a child stuck in a man’s body. I liked that about Patton, considering how stoic and emotionless I seemed sometimes. 

“Consider yourself lucky. I’ve never seen Virgil want someone more than he wants me.” Virgil turned and gave me his sorry eyes before turning back to Patton. Patton just laughed-it was quite the adorable laugh-running his fingers through Virgil’s hair. 

“My mom always said I was great with kids. I used to babysit when I was a teen, and the children never wanted me to leave. Even when I was young I had the fatherly trait, ya know?” 

“Better than me. I used to swear up and down that I would never have kids. I was convinced I was going to screw it up, like my dad did with me and my siblings. Yet, here I am.” Patton’s smile sombered just a bit, and I wondered if I had messed up somewhere in our conversation. 

“I guess things don’t always go the way you plan them.” There was silence, minus the sounds of Virgil fidgeting every now and then. It was getting pretty late, and I knew Kari was going to be home soon. Ever since Kari had learned she was pregnant, she’d been coming home from work at a decent time. No more overworking herself for the sake of the child. 

“Patton, would you like to stay for dinner?” I offered. Karissa wouldn’t mind, she’d been waiting to meet my new friend. Patton’s smile brightened, and I realized that he had dimples. They were cute. 

“Sure. I’d love to meet your wife.” I smiled back, going to the kitchen to find something to make. I wasn’t the best cook, but the house was safe from burning down. I wasn’t that bad at cooking. I wasn’t as messy a cooker as Karissa anyway.

The moment I set dinner on the table was the moment my wife walked through the door. 

“Hello, my love.” She kissed my on the cheek before noticing Patton and the kids on the couch. Opal and Maddy had come down not too long ago to play. “And who are you?” Patton smiled up at Kari, offering his hand. Karissa shook it. 

“Patton Morales.” 

“Well, Patton, my Logan never stops talking about you. I hope you and I can be real great friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm just so done with life. I've literally just stopped eating and sleeping and now I have to break myself out of that habit before I die.   
> But here's another chapter for all you lovely human beings. Once the concert's all said and done, hopefully I'll get my motivation back!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Time skip brought by the Author’s happiness and refusal to drag this story out anymore**

**4/17**

Patton: I GOT A PROMOTION

Logan: Congrats

Patton: Thank you

Patton: The owner died, which was sad

Patton: But now I’m the owner

Patton: Poor woman didn’t have kids of her own

Patton: She told me I was the kid she never had

Patton: Imma miss her

Logan: I’m sorry

Patton: It’s okay

Logan: We’re having a family day soon at the park

Logan: The 20th to be exact, which is a Saturday

Logan: Wanna join

Patton: Of course

Logan: Hayden and her kids will be there

Patton: MORE KIDDOS

Patton: What are Hayden’s kids like

Logan: Honour is the oldest and she likes to throw that in her siblings’ faces a lot

Logan: Dani is the youngest, she’s just a bit older than Virge

Logan: The two get along great

Logan: Kyro and Cady are twins and they’re just . . .

Logan: I don’t know how to describe them

Patton: I’m sure they’re all sweet

Logan: Sure

Logan: Also, my brother’s gonna be there

Patton: Cool

Patton: Why do traffic lights turn red?

Patton: You would too if you had to stop and go in the middle of the street!

Logan: Why must you always insist on telling jokes

Patton: They make life better

Patton: You know you love it

Logan: Nope

Patton: g2g 

Patton: my lunch break’s over

Logan: I’ll see you on Saturday then

Patton: Bye Lo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK!!!!!! Whoo, the concert is over and I loved every second of it. I didn't mess up, it was all so beautiful, and this morning, we performed again for all the elementary kids. That's why I didn't update earlier.   
> In two weeks, I have a band concert. And it's basketball season, which means I also have pep band. There's no time anymore.  
> Anyway, the next chapter is gonna be a not texting chapter. I'm almost done with it. Then we're going back to full out angst. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared.

**4/20**

I drove down to the local park, the kids screaming in the back of the car. Kari was at work, trying to convince her sister to come down and join the family fun. Lilia was more of a workaholic than Karissa, and I hadn’t seen her since last summer, for Kari’s birthday in June. Sometimes I wondered if it had something to do with me, if she thought I wasn’t fit for her younger sister. I didn’t dwell on it. Karissa was happy with me, I was happy with Karissa, and we had three wonderful kids. 

Hayden was there, with her four kids and boyfriend. Hayden and Dylan had been together for six years. Hayden wasn’t ready for marriage, still suffering from the previous relationship. Before Dylan, Hayden had been with a different guy, and he hadn’t treated her well. Honour was actually the other guy’s kid, not Dylan’s, but she looked exactly like her mother. Hayden didn’t plan on ever telling Honour the truth. 

Patton was also there, chatting with Hayden while Dylan played a game with Dani. Opal and Maddyline were out of the car the moment it was parked, running towards the playground. Virgil was trying-and failing-to unbuckle himself. I smiled and helped him, following him to the park. He took a seat by Dani, trying to scare her. It didn’t work, but that didn’t matter to Virgil, since he still got to play. When Patton noticed me, he enveloped me into one of his famous hugs, something I pretended bothered me when it really didn’t. Hayden followed, though she didn’t squeeze me as tight. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Lo?” Hayden teased, knowing we just saw each other ten days ago for Maddy’s birthday. I had invited Patton since the kids adored him, but he had other things going on. Hayden had pulled her hair back into a braid. “Also, I met your darling friend Patton, and I must say I very much approve. Your such a sweetheart. Of course, I expected that, Logan talks about you all the time.” I could feel a blush make way to my face and mentally willed it away. Just because I didn’t know how to sort out my feelings for Patton, didn’t mean that I had to let them get in the way of our friendship. 

Before I could retaliate, I was tackled to the ground. By Kevin, the only person who I could really open up to, other than Hayden. Kevin and Hayden were my everything, to be honest. We’d always been close, even as kids. Hayden kept us from being bullied, the emo and the nerd. 

“Hey, Lo. Been a while, hasn’t it?” Kevin didn’t let go of me, keeping his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Hayden had left to play with the kids, leaving Kevin, Patton, and me. “Do you know how alone I’ve been without you? The pain and agony?” I went to say something, call BS on his whole acting thing, but he put a hand over my mouth, effectively stopping me. “Save it. I can’t bear to look at you.” Kevin walked away, turning around to wink at me as he did. No harm done. 

“Man, your siblings seem cool.” Patton commented, smiling up at me. “And Hayden’s kiddos are just too precious. The first thing little Dani did was give me a hug, it was so sweet. Kyro and Cady seem a bit shy, they had those adorable shy smiles on their faces. Honour ran straight for her group of friends, so I didn’t get to meet her, but if she’s anything like her brother and sisters, I’m sure she’s an amazing kid too!” Patton seemed so happy, so pure in that moment. The more we’d been hanging out, the more I came to realize I liked Patton, maybe a little too much. Maybe more than I should. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Karissa and the life we had, but Patton . . . Patton made me feel things for him that seemed . . . not the feelings friends should have for each other. 

“Yeah, they’re quite the bunch.” All of a sudden, hands wrapped around my waist.

“Hey, baby.” Karissa cooed in my ear. She let go of me in favor of standing next to me, smiling at Patton. “Hey Patton, so glad you could make it. Oh, and my sister’s here, she went to go find the kids. Said something about getting them all something. I don’t know, my sister’s always been a bit on the strange side.” 

“I didn’t even know you had a sister.” Patton said, smiling back at Kari. The two had become really close, almost as close as Patton and I were. 

“Yeah, we haven’t seen her in almost a year. The only thing she truly loves is her work, but I insisted today was a family day. And I have to say, you’re practically family, Pat, the kids ask about you all the time!” The three of us started laughing, knowing just how true that was. Maddy had even stolen my phone once so she could talk to Patton. Karissa kissed me on the cheek, mumbling something about checking on Virgil, leaving Patton and me alone. 

“Gosh, it was so nice of you to invite me with you guys! It’s always wonderful to spend time with you.” Indeed, Patton and I hadn’t had much time to spend together, with our daily lives getting in the way. He was the owner of the flower shop, and had recently started helping out at the local community theatre. I was a teacher at a school, with three kids, and another, due before the fourth of July. It was virtually impossible, yet here we were. 

We chatted about odds and ends for a while, enjoying the sun and lack of snow-it was Florida, after all. We played games with the kids, mainly hide and seek. Virgil opted to be Patton’s hiding buddy instead of mine, not that I minded. Eventually, the kids grew tired of the games, and darkness was fast approaching. Hayden, Dylan, and their kids had already gone, as had Kari’s sister. Lilia Morgan had insisted she needed to work at least two hours before she could rest. As Karissa buckled the kid’s into the car, I stopped to say goodbye to Patton. 

“This was nice, having a family day. You’re family is just so welcoming and sweet, especially the kids.” I smiled, knowing the Patton was definitely going to be brought to all family events after. He had this charm to him that drew everyone in. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I kissed him. Once I realized what was happening, I pulled away, shocked. Did I just do that? What’s Kari going to think when she finds out? Do I tell her? I quickly said goodbye and went to my car, climbing in as quick as possible. What had I just done?

“Logan, honey, are you okay? Your face is all flushed.” Karissa. Oh, I’m so sorry that I’ve betrayed you by kissing someone that wasn’t you. 

“Just been a long day, is all.” There was one thing I knew for certain.

I had f**ked everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooo  
> Angst starts Thursday because I can't update tomorrow.   
> Let's just say things are getting real, and there's a twist coming up that I'm sure none of you are expecting.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I am updating today.

**4/23**

Logan: Patton, I’m sorry

Logan: For kissing you the other day

Logan: Not only am I married man, but I did it without your consent

Logan: I don’t expect you to forgive me

Patton: Good

Patton: What you did was unforgivable

Logan: I know

Patton: And for the record

Patton: I will never love you

Logan: I know

Patton: Good

Patton: I have to go

Patton: Maybe I’ll consider talking to you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me cuz I hate me too.  
> But I'm not sorry.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**4/27**

Patton: I’ve decided that we can still be friends

Patton: Thru the phone anyway

Patton: I just can’t trust you to not kiss me again

Patton: Like seriously, keep it in your pants

Logan: I get why you don’t trust me

Logan: And I’m glad you’ll still talk to me

Patton: You better be glad

Patton: Honestly, no one else would be willing to put up with you

Patton: It’s a wonder Karissa didn’t ask for a divorce

Logan: g2g

Logan: Work calls


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**4/29**

Logan: Patton’s been acting weird

Karissa: Why

Logan: Something happened

Logan: But knowing Patton, he wouldn’t throw it in my face

Logan: He’d forgive me

Logan: But that’s not what he’s doing

Karissa: Give him till next Sunday

Karissa: If he’s still acting weird then, show up at his house

Logan: That’s a good idea

Karissa: I know

Logan: And Kari

Logan: I just want to say I’m sorry

Karissa: For what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I stayed up super late last night and finished this! I'm not good at ending stories, so beware the trashy ending.   
> Also, I want to do a prinxiety sequel, but like, have no ideas. So first, would any of you like a sequel, and if you do, what do you want to see in it?  
> I hope you guys are having a wonderful day!


	30. Chapter Thirty

**5/5**

I knocked on the door, shaking slightly with nerves. Patton’s behavior had been worrying, even if it was warranted. After no reply, I pondered over what to do. The reasonable option was to leave, come again another day. Yet, I turned the handle, found the door open, and walked inside. After all, this was Patton we were talking about, who deserved my best. The house seemed bear, almost clean. Patton certainly wasn’t a super messy person, but his apartment was never this clean, despite him living alone at the moment. His plants that he liked to keep around were all dead. Almost as if Patton hadn’t been home for a while.

I explored a bit, but nothing was super wrong. The place just looked like it hadn’t been lived in . . .

Since that night I kissed Patton probably. But where else would Patton go, it just didn’t make sense. I walked back down to my car, calling Kari right away. This had been her idea anyway. 

“Kari, I don’t think he’s been home since family day. What if he was kidnapped or something?” I tried to internalize my panic, almost impossible to accomplish. 

“Well, that is a little concerning. I would probably be able to help you more if you told me what happened.” I sighed. She was right, like she always was. I just wasn’t ready to tell her. Then again, would I ever be ready?

“Alright, when I get back. This isn’t something to be discussed over the phone.” 

_______________________________________________________________  
  


“Just hold out a little longer, and they’ll forget you.”

“Why me?”

“You should’ve just stayed away from Logan like I asked you the first time.”

  
_______________________________________________________________

Karissa was in tears, but she hadn’t lashed out, hadn’t done anything but sit and listened. Heck, she didn’t even seem upset.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t see it coming.” What? Was I that obvious. Sure, I wasn’t good with feelings, but I knew how to keep an unreadable expression. “Guess I just kept hoping the signs were wrong.” 

“I’m confused. You don’t seem angry.” 

“Oh, Logan, of course I’m not angry. Like I said, I saw it coming. We were never going to work out, we rarely see each other anymore, that’s the only reason we haven’t divorced yet. And I’m glad that you have someone who loves you as much as we once loved each other.” Karissa wiped her eyes, tears still silently falling. 

“But that’s the thing, Patton’s gone. It’s like he disappeared off the face of the Earth.” Kari grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. 

“We’ll find him Logan. Together.” She looked away. “And after that . . . well, we have plans to discuss.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on holding these last chapters over your heads, but I love your reactions too much! Also, you're not going to find out who the bad guy is until chapter thirty-three. The second to last chapter.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**5/11**

I decided to stop by Patton’s house again, only to find there were police sirens there, and someone on a stretcher going in an ambulance. I froze up, not knowing what to do. Eventually, I went over to see what was going on. 

“Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?” An officer asked me, putting a hand on my chest. 

“A friend of mine lives here.” 

“You mean Patton Morales?” I nodded. “He called 911, said he had been kidnapped on the 20th of April and was dumped off back here. He was wounded pretty badly. He’ll be lucky to survive.” Wait? If Patton was kidnapped then . . .

“That’s not possible. I’ve been texting him, and no kidnapper would would let their victim have a phone.” I handed my phone to the cop, knowing he could use it to find whoever hurt Patton. Poor, sweet, innocent Patton. Who would want to harm him? 

“Do you mind if we keep your phone? We could use it to track down whoever did this.” I nodded, walking back to my car numbly. I was at a loss, which was rare. I stopped by a payphone to let Kari know I was heading down to the hospital and I might be a bit late. She said it was okay, and that Lilia had stopped by to give her some work. Kari was at a stage where she decided to work from home, seeing as it would be easier for her. She was almost eight months along.

I couldn’t enter Patton’s room at first, seeing as he was going through surgery. I felt bad, not crying at all. My best friend was undergoing surgery. My best friend might die. Yet here I was, sitting as stoic as ever, not batting an eye. What kind of a monster did that? Did Patton even deserve me at all? No. He didn’t want me either, no one would want someone like me. The one person who could accept me . . . well, I blew that.

“Mr. Brenslie?” I looked up at the nurse, still stuck in my thoughts. “He’s unconscious but you can go see him.” I nodded, getting up and stiffly walking towards Patton’s room. Upon first glance, I didn’t recognize him. He looked so old, so sad. Nothing like the happy Patton I was used to.

And that’s when the dam broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the question remains: who is the bad guy?


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**5/12**

My house. That’s where they tracked Patton’s phone too. Since Kari was the only one there, they took her in. I didn’t want to believe it, ya know? Besides, it didn’t make sense, she had been trying to help me. Patton was still unconscious, the doctors saying he might go comatose. Kevin came to help with the kids, since Kari was being questioned and I just couldn’t. I was too broken to even try to be with the kids. 

I was at the hospital, Hayden by my side. 

“Logan.” She started gently. I didn’t bother looking up, choosing to tap her leg instead. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the broken form of Patton. “You remember that day I sent you to Patton’s on my behalf?” A slight nod. “He said he wanted to explain to me why he had been ignoring you. He seemed almost hesitant to tell me over the phone.” A pause, followed by an exasperated sigh. “You’re supposed to be the smart one. Don’t you see? This isn’t the first time this happened. Patton broke off your friendship because someone forced him to. Then you guys became friends again, and now . . . They changed tactics and tried to off him.” When I still didn’t respond, Hayden left, mumbling something about getting lunch.

Hayden was right. The two incidents were similar, almost identical really. But then, why would Karissa be the one behind this. When she first ‘met’ Patton, they got along great. Why wait so long to get rid of him? It didn’t make any sense. It wouldn’t have been Hayden or Kev either, I knew that with a certainty. The only other person it could’ve been was Dylan, but Dylan wasn’t like that. But none of this explained how Kari had the phone in the first place.

I headed down to the police department and asked to borrow the phone. There had to be something there that would make this all add up. I scrolled through his contacts, finding someone who didn’t have a name, only a number. I scrolled through their texting history, finding some incriminating evidence.

?: You’re still keeping Logan away, right?

Patton: Why do you want me to

?: Don’t backtalk me mister

 

?: You know, maybe if you weren’t so gay, I wouldn’t have to hurt you

?: It’s not like Logan will ever love you

 

?: Nice to see you are of some use

Patton: Why can’t you just leave me alone?

Patton: I never did anything to you

?: YOU WANTED TO STEAL MY LIFE

?: You stay away from Logan ya hear?

Patton: Our friendship is ended, isn’t it? 

Patton: I did what you wanted

Patton: Leave

Patton: Me

Patton: Alone

?: Just remember

?: I’m always watching.

 

That had been the last text, back in December. The day right before Patton and I made up. I looked back at the number, vaguely recognizing it. I took out my own phone, scrolling through my contacts until I found what I was looking for. I turned back to the cop, frowning at my newfound knowledge.

“I know who kidnapped Patton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big question: Who kidnapped our happy pappy Patton? So many suspects . . .  
> The wait's over tomorrow!


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**5/12**

Logan: This has been really rough

Logan: Thanks for watching the kids.

Kevin: No problem

Kevin: They’re a bit confused but perfectly happy

Logan: Ur spoiling them aren’t you

Kevin: That’s my job as the fun uncle

Kevin: Is it almost over

Logan: Yeah

Logan: I’ll be home tonight don’t worry

Kevin: Alright little bro

Logan: I’m only the youngest by 32 seconds

Logan: Ur impossible


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER!!!!! We finally figure out who caused our baby so much harm!!!!!

**5/18**

Patton: Thank you so much Lo

Patton: For everything

Logan: No problem

Logan: It’s what friends are for

Patton: I’m just glad it’s over

Patton: Speaking of

Patton: We have some things to discuss

Logan: True

Logan: Can you come over tomorrow

Patton: Sure

Patton: I’ll be there in the afternoon probs

Patton: The meds make me really sleepy

Logan: That’s fine

Logan: I’ll send the kids to Kev’s so they won’t bother us

Patton: Great

Patton: Imma take a nap

Logan: Why didn’t you say anything earlier

Patton: ?

Logan: About what Lilia was doing to you

Patton: Oh

Patton: She’s scary when she wants to be

Logan: True

Logan: Let’s all just be glad that Lilia’s in jail

Patton: Trust me, I am!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever suspected . . . .


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Epilogue (August 9)**

I kissed the top of Virgil’s head as he blew out his candles. Technically, he spit on them, but it was adorable nonetheless. I smiled across the table at Kari, who was taking pictures of Virgil’s determined pink face. She winked at me before focusing back on the pictures. We’d gotten a divorce, and the kids went back and forth between us. Maddy and Opal only knew that Mommy and Daddy weren’t together anymore; I wasn’t going to get them involved with specifics. Virgil was too young to bother with that type of thing, especially since we were celebrating his third birthday today.

Patton helped slice up the cake, secretly giving Virgil the biggest piece. We were together, taking it day by day and moving slowly. It wasn’t a big transition for the kids, though Maddy said it was weird to see Daddy kissing a boy. Overall, the kids accepted it better than I thought they would. Virgil especially loved all the attention.

Kevin handed me one of the babies, complaining about his arms being tired. Kari had given birth to twin girls on June 28. She’d let Patton name one, which he had been ecstatic about. He named one Americus; Kari named the other McKenzia. They were a month old, and spent most of their time sleeping. Patton thought they were the cutest most precious babies he had laid his eyes on.

Kari and Patton were still good friends, as were Kari and I. We’d resolved the whole thing, all of us on good terms. 

Dylan had finally gotten his sh*t together and proposed to Hayden after asking for mine and Kevin’s blessings. We granted it very reluctantly. Hayden and Dylan wanted a winter wedding, even though it didn’t snow where we lived.

Lilia wasn’t getting out of prison anytime soon, we made sure of that. She got nine years for attempted murder.

All in all, everything worked out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. That's the end of the story. Thank you everyone who read this, your support and love helped me throughout this book. Kind of a sucky ending, but I suck at ending stories. I don't know if there's going to be a sequel or not-life and all that-but if I do write one, I won't post it until after Christmas.   
> Thanks for sticking with this, guys.


	36. Sequel!!!!

I have now started the sequel for A New Story. It's called Deja Vu, and i already have the first two chapters posted!

Also, I started a new story, called Don't Look. It's a Sanders Sides fic, inspired by the movie Bird Box. If you haven't seen the movie, I recommend it. Also, please check out my new fic, but you don't have to if you don't want to. 

And, merry belated Christmas to all of you, I hope you enjoyed the holidays!

And if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! I hope this time has been enjoyable for you!!!


End file.
